1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to purification systems. In particular, this invention relates to systems for holding filter cartridges within filter tube tanks of purification systems. Still further, this invention pertains to cradle systems for releasably capturing filter cartridges thereon. More in particular this invention pertains to cradle systems which are removably displacable from internal to a filter tube tank. More in particular this invention relates to cradle systems for holding filter cartridges where such cradle systems include scraping elements for cleaning the internal surfaces of a filter tube tank when the cradle system is longitudinally removed from the filter tube tank. Still further, this invention relates to cradle systems forming a plurality of cradle frames which are rotationally displaceable each with respect to the other.
2. Prior Art
In prior art purification systems, filter cartridges are inserted within a filter tube tank, generally without the benefit of a cradle system. In such prior art purification systems, filter cartridges are manually removed through use of a rod member having a hook like element on one end. In such systems, the users attempts to engage a cartridge by the hook like member and removeably displaces such external to the filter tube tank.
In such prior systems, the utilization of the rod member provides for increased space area necessitated by the length of the rod. Thus, purification systems of this prior art type must be utilized within a volume space of large proporations. This has the disadvantage of the maintenance of a large space which generally is not usable for other purposes.
In other prior art purification systems, the interior surface of filter tube tanks are cleaned out manually by utilization of a rod member having a rounded plate section at one end thereof. The operator passes the rod member internal to the filter tube tank and scraps out the contaminant particulates from the inner surface of the tank.
In such prior art systems, the cleaning process must generally be accomplished subsequent to the removal of the filter cartridges. Thus, the cleaning operation is expensive and time consuming. In such prior systems, the removal and cleaning operation are not provided in a simultaneous action.